Oh God Why (The Series)
by Uncle Abradolf
Summary: Every possible universe became combined is some sort of freak accident, but nobody knows what caused it. Will order ever be restored to the multiverse, or will it be destined to stay this fricking awesome forever?
1. Chapter 1 - Vibranium Is Unbreakable

[1] Oh God Why (The Series): Chapter One - Vibranium Is Unbreakable

Written by: Uncle Sam

It was a cold and humid morning that seemed like any other morning, but there was something wrong, something so very wrong. And the beautiful man meditating in the field could sense this too. "Something this morning, do not feel about naturally. Something is wrong ...," The man said, flexing his biceps as he meditated. As his black hair gloriously waved in the breeze, he thought about his one true goal. All he has ever wanted is to be a gentleman. He strives to be a gentleman, just like his one idol, PSY. He wishes only to be a true gentleman and to avenge his family that he had lost.  
"I need to look at what is wrong. Someone has messed with the timeline..."

Not too far away, a group of intelligent and powerful men discussed this very matter. "What the hell is wrong?", The Version Of Nick Fury Portrayed By Samuel L Jackson yelled at the scientist who was trying to dissect the problem. The scientist stuttered, replying "I-I don't know Version of Nick Fury Portrayed by Samuel L Jackson. I-I'm trying t-to figure that out right now, sir."  
"Oh, to hell with it! Someone get Stark in here now!," Nick Fury Portrayed By Samuel L Jackson yelled.  
In no later than 5 minutes, The Version of Tony Stark portrayed by Robert Downey Jr's character In Tropic Thunder (so he was also a token black character) stormed in there, checking the computer immediately. After intense typing, he had figured out what was wrong.  
"Somethin' is wrong for sure. This ain't like any other thing I've seen. Someone has messed with the timelines. This could be very dangerous, boys," Tony said, removing himself from the chair. "Well we ain't got all day for sure! How do we fix this thing?," Nick asked angrily. "Hell if I know. We need t'be focusin' on surviving, not fixing this thing. We'll handle this later. The radar's picking up some odd figures. We need some men out there to take care of any maggots tryin' to mess with us," Tony replied.  
Nick Fury took action immediately, sending around 30 ground troops to patrol the area and make sure everything was in shape. The troops patrolled the area for an hour, finding no threats whatsoever. But soon they stumbled upon the man meditating alone in the field. The 30 men, all armed with high-tech assault rifles, aimed their weapons at him, requesting him to stand up and identify himself. The mediating man simply replied with "sh" as he tried to focus on his meditation. Angered by his resilient behavior, one of the front men took several steps closer, repeating his order louder. "Stand up and identify yourself before I blow your skull off your spine!"  
The man sighed and obeyed the orders, standing up and raising his arms above his head in a fashionable way. "The name Jonathan Joestar. Now may I return to my meditation?" Jonathan huffed.  
"Quite the peculiar last name you got there, Jonathan. But no. You may not sit back down. We're gonna need a little more identification or some answers to a few-" but before the man could finish his request, Jonathan rolled his eyes and sat back down. Reacting quickly to Jonathan's sudden body movement, one of the men fired a booming shot aimed straight at Jonathan's shoulder. The bullet penetrated him, his shoulder then ejecting an acidic poison out of his bleeding wound via Ripple transfusion. The poison landed on four men who were standing the closest to Jonathan. As the men fell to the floor, the other 26 men shot their guns immediately at where Jonathan was sitting, but no shots seemed to have landed. After the rapid gunfire the men looked around for Jonathan, not seeing him anywhere near. Suddenly, crashing from above, Jonathan landed on two of the men, killing them instantly. He had jumped high in the air to avoid gunfire and decided to cushion his landing with two of the troops below. As soon as Jonathan was back in sight, rapid gunfire proceeded. Jonathan made his way through the troops, dodging the gunfire and punching any men within arm's reach.  
One man remained. He ran away quickly, taking cover behind a large tree. Jonathan had no intent in killing him so he let the scrawny man go.  
Back at S.H.I.E.L.D they were having a crisis. 30 of their best arms had been destroyed by what they assumed to be a vigilante. "That's it! We've gotta show this  
vigilante who's boss! Send down 10 more ground troops and the cap. Arm the troops with more than just rifles this time" Nick Fury commanded.  
As he had demanded, Captain America and 10 ground troops armed with laser rifles or missile launchers searched the ground for the killer.  
They did find someone. But he wasn't Jonathan. But instead a tall man dressed in a white and gold suit and hat. He went by "Jotaro". But before even asking for his name, the troops immediately began shooting. Jotaro, with his hands kept calmly in his pockets, ran up to the men. The men were beaten, thrown, and punched, yet, Jotaro never removed his hands from his pockets. He had a close encounter with a bullet hitting his skull, but he was never once injured. All the men were taken out too quickly. Captain America was all that remained.  
"Sorry that I had to beat the crap out of them so quickly. I was just never given the chance to introduce myself or offer you a smoke or a drink", Jotaro said as he lit five cigarettes and prepared a glass of juice. "Quiet. What are you trying to do here? Why are you messing with the timelines?" Captain America asked firmly. Jotaro laughed lightly and put each cigarette in his mouth inwards. "You're the one doing this, correct?" The captain asked unsure. Jotaro shook his head and then poured some juice in his mouth with the lit cigarettes. Captain America raised his eyebrow, confused. "If you're not the guy, then who is? And what the heck are you doing with those cigarettes and that juice?" Jotaro swallowed the drink, then removing the cigs from his mouth, showing that they were still lit. "Interesting," Steve Rogers said, pulling his shield out. "Well it's just a trick. Want to see another one?" Jotaro said as Star Platinum, his Stand that was invisible to Captain America, raised his arm and sent it crashing down to hit the Captain. By instinct, Captain America quickly jolted his shield in front of him, Star Platinum's fist violently crashing into it with a loud, thundering thud.


	2. Chapter 2 - Misunderstandings & Mistakes

[2] Oh God Why (The Series): Chapter Two - Misunderstandings and Mistakes

Written by: Uncle Sam

Rushing in and infuriated, Nick Fury yelled full heartedly at the men running the vigilante attack operation. "What is happening to my force? How come all of the men I've sent down there so far haven't survived?"  
The men grew awkwardly silent, not knowing how to respond to Nick. After a few seconds, one of the men spoke up. "Uh, well, you see, ou-our cameras have caught that whoever this terrorist is, h-he is using some invisible force to take our militia out. The tape shows that he, so far, hasn't removed his hands from his pockets at all. And our last man down there is Mr. Rogers."  
"Hm. So you're tellin' me that this person is using some kind of magical invisible second hand?"  
"Yes sir", the man uneasily replied to Fury. Nick pondered for a moment before changing to a completely plan. He was to land the airship that they were in and speak to whoever this person was. Perhaps it was all a simple misunderstanding, he thought.  
Doing as they were told, the airship landed near where they had last spotted the stranger. Nick, along with several armed men protecting him, walked down from the ship. They looked around for a moment, not seeing Captain America or the stranger anywhere. Then, sitting up from the dirt and gravel emerged the Cap. Near the same time Captain America stood up from the dirt, so did Jotaro. Both of the men who stood about 40 yards from each other coughed the dirt and dust out of their lungs. Captain America wiped the blood from his jaw and picked up his shield that laid behind him.  
"Don't attack him, Steve. How about some communication first?" Nick said to the Cap before turning to Jotaro.  
The whole confrontation was resolved with Jotaro. Nick explained the entire misunderstanding that took place but Jotaro said that he had never taken out 30 men prior to the men that came with Steve Rogers. They came to the conclusion that the first ground force sent out must have fought someone else. Jotaro was welcomed aboard the ship as they searched for Jonathan.

Far away in a makeshift neighborhood, a grandfather and his tired grandson conversed in their garage. "We messed up *burp* this time, Morty. We *burp* we messed up big time" the grandfather said, burping every few seconds as he spoke.  
"We? I-I didn't do anything, Rick. I've been asleep in my room. I haven't done anything", the prepubescent teen confusedly replied. "Oh shut up Morty. This isn't the *burp* this isn't the time for jokes. This is serious now, Morty. All the timelines are messed up now. We messed *burp* we messed 'em all up now. They're all together. All the timelines, worlds, universes and whatnot, Morty. It's all one now, Morty, and I don't think I can fix it."  
"Oh Rick th-that actually sounds pretty cool. So that means like Superman and other people like that exist now?"  
Rick replied to him as he continued working. "Yes Morty. Yes. Superman exists now. But so does cyborg Hitler and Darth Vader and evil alien races and multiple countries that want to start nuclear wars, Morty. What if hundreds of different Nazi Germanys and Mongol Empires team up, Morty? What happens then? We all *burp* die, Morty. We all die. So we really dropped the ball this time Morty. We dropped the ball for the whole multiverse."  
Morty complained some more that he had nothing to do with it, and Rick ignored him. Rick loaded up some stuff in his small circular flying ship and hopped in, bringing Morty with him. He had packed his portal gun, two laser rifles, a few six packs of beer, his notebook, a few bottles of strange glowing liquids, and some small snacks. Rick took off into the night, flying high above the houses. Morty remained silent, as did Rick, as he thought about all the terrible things that could happen to him and his family. Morty stared out the window of the ship, staying loyal to the stone cold silence the remained between him and Rick. He was scared. How did he know his family was safe? How long could he and Rick be away? They could be gone for days, weeks, months, or even years. This was all to frightening to Morty. He has had enough terrible experiences with Rick and he didn't want another one. He has almost died multiple times and at one point he had to kill a version of himself. These trips with Rick had gotten too dangerous. He hated them immensely, but he's never had the courage to tell Rick. Morty fearfully pondered things for 30 more noiseless minutes before falling asleep in the passenger side of Rick's flying vehicle. Rick continued to fly the ship, staring ahead and taking sips of alcohol every moment or so.


	3. Chapter 3 - Robotic Empires 101

[3] Oh God Why (The Series): Episode Three - Robotic Empires 101

Written by: Uncle Sam

"We've spotted an unidentified individual walking in the fields, sir" one of the men working at S.H.I.E.L.D said to Fury and Tony Stark Portrayed By Robert Downey Jr's Character In Tropic Thunder. Nick Fury landed the ship and stepped out with Stark, Jotaro, and some armed men. "We come in peace so don' shoot us or anything", Stark said, stepping closer to Jonathan with Jotaro. "The name is Jonathan Joestar. I after you have of me, you are the persons who sent these men? Because I had to take care of them, they shot me on the shoulder". Jonathan's dialogue confused Stark, but he was able to understand what he meant. "Jonathan Joestar? My name is Jotaro Kujo. You must be my great-great grandfather, Jonathan," Jotaro said before shaking Jonathan's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. But how could you be alive?" Stark cut into the conversation before Jonathan could reply. "The timelines have been messed with or somethin'. We ain't know for sure who has done it yet but we suspected it was one of you two. I guess we were wrong."  
Both Jonathan and Jotaro were apologetically welcomed in the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters on the ship after they had cleared up some information with Nick. Jonathan and Jotaro were surprised by the technology at first, but they adapted to the new environment quickly. There were certain biases towards the two JoJos on the ship, since they had after all killed around 40 men. But Nick had informed everyone to be nice to the two new gentleman that would be welcomed there. The scientists at SHIELD were astounded by Jonathan and Jotaro's powers. They tried to come to a conclusion how Hamon or Stands worked but they never could. The scientists then simply put the two under the "SHIELD Gifted Index" classifications, not knowing how else to classify them. After some hours of talking, the two JoJos agreed to join SHIELD.

A sudden abrupt landing jolted Morty from his peaceful sleep. Morty wiped his eyes and looked around, seeing a large dark city surrounding him. Several empty beer cans fell out of the ship as Rick opened the door and stumbled out. "H- *burp* Here we are, Morty. We're at some big*** city here, Morty." Morty stepped out and looked around, seeing animals in large cages and hundreds of nearly naked people walking around with their legs chained together, carrying large crates. "O-oh Rick. These - these people look like slaves, R-Rick. I-I don't like the look of this. Why are we here anyways?" Rick ignored Morty for a moment, quietly walking around the large city before replying. "Stop whining, Morty. We're here for help. I saw this large high-tech city and landed because perhaps one of these *burp* one of these people here knows how to fix our mistake, Morty. I couldn't see the human slaves from the sky, Morty. I didn't *burp* know they were here. Let me do the busy work. You just come along. I know what I'm doing." Rick said as he continued to somewhat stealthily stumble around the giant city. "Oh sure you do Rick. 'C-Cause you always know what you're doing. Well we wouldn't even be in this mess if you knew what you were doing Rick. You were the one who made all the worlds and stuff collide", Morty angrily said. "Oh I didn't know I was supposed to take advice from you, Morty. Why would I listen to myself when I could listen to a 14-year-old boy who is failing school. I am the genius here, Morty. Y-You're like my assistant. Now stop backseat driving and just help along, Morty. Go grab the two laser guns in the ship that I built myself". Morty sighed angrily and walked off to get the two guns from Rick's ship. He had no reply to what Rick had said back there. He was just a kid and Rick was a genius. So maybe Rick knows what he's doing? But if he knows what he's doing, why does he always get the two of them in terrible danger? Morty kept these thoughts to himself, knowing now that mentioning them to Rick does nothing. He opened the ship and grabbed out the two heavy rifles. The two of them were almost too heavy for Morty to carry himself, but he was able to carry them all the way to Rick. Rick took one of the guns and sneaked around the buildings before finding a robot that seemed to be ordering the humans what to do. Rick swiftly shot the robot, causing it to short circuit and fall back. Luckily, the laser shot wasn't loud so no one seemed to notice.  
Rick took the robot apart and inspected it. "I've never seen materials or layouts like this, Morty. This seems very unique. Also, an enti- *burp* an entire section of the motherboard had the plugs and ribbons removed intentionally by the creator or something. It seems like whoever made these made a mistake or added something else to them. I can't quite tell what this section did but it seems pretty important. Maybe *burp* maybe it was some kind of overdrive mode or defensive mode or something, Morty". Rick continued to scavenge around the parts, finding several words carved in the metal. All of them appeared to say "Light" but they were scratched out and replaced with large W's. Rick told Morty to stay there and within a few minutes, Rick returned with another robot. He took it apart and found the W's carved in the metal, along with the same section of the circuit board removed. "M- *burp* Morty. Both of the bots have that extra section of the board removed. They also both have carved-in W's. I guess this W guy must be their creator or dictator or something, Morty. We should *burp* we should probably go talk to the W guy." Rick said to Morty, throwing down the robot but keeping the circuit board. "W-well where are we gonna meet him? How do we know where he lives, Rick? We can't search the whole city without someone catching on to our presence". Rick laughed at Morty's reply before pointing to the tallest building in the city that had a bold "W" plated on the front. "You ask a lotta questions, Morty. A lotta questions with easy answers. Not very charismatic."


	4. Chapter 4 - Shootin' Up The Whole Place

[4] Oh God Why (The Series): Chapter Four - Shootin' Up The Whole Place

Written by: Uncle Sam

Jonathan and Jotaro's close personalities allowed them to get along quickly. The SHIELD workers didn't get along with the Joestars that well, though. After all, they had awesomely killed several other SHIELD men. The JoJo's were given their own separate rooms with various needs. The rooms contained a bed, a shelf, a bathroom, a TV, and some games. The games were an addition specifically added by black Iron Man. Jonathan grew an instant love for video games, but Jotaro did not. He quit playing them after he couldn't beat the Sand Bird stage in Mario Sunshine.  
Jonathan truly fell in love with all the new things. He stayed in his room, eating hand foods and arguing on the internet like a loser. He stayed with this pattern for at least 3 months before he had to go on a special mission with some others. Jotaro did not accompany them, as he had duties working as general of SHIELD London Ground Defense. The special mission was made up of Jonathan, black Iron Man, insecure Bruce Banner, and a few miscellaneous mercenaries. The objective was simple. SHIELD had spotted a terrorist group in Northern Asia that became increasingly more dangerous. The group was famed for mass drug selling, mass murders, and making mysterious, unknown heavy weapons. The group was named "Ao Guang". They started out as small gang but prospered greatly and became larger, gaining many weapons and the legal invisibility from all government force against them, due to trades. The gang branched out so far that it was speculated they could possibly overthrow Siberia and soon China. This was going to be no easy mission.

Meanwhile in the large city, Rick and Morty stealthily made their way to what seemed to be the headquarter building. Once inside, they sprinted to the nearest empty room where they could get some time to think without interruptions. "Oh sh** Morty, this is some good sh**, Morty. This technology is unbelievable. I'm so glad to have my hands on this now", Rick said, examining the motherboard he had scrapped. "I-I-I don't care, Rick. I just want to leave this place. I just want to kill 'em and leave. Kill 'em and leave. Kill 'em and leave." Rick rolled his eyes and put the board away. "We need a plan, Morty. 'Cause we can't just *burp* we can't just like bust in there with our guns out and shoot up the whole place..." Rick paused. "I have an idea."  
Silence in the top headquarter room was immediately broken by the loud crashing of a door being broken down as Rick and Morty stormed in with guns, shooting up the whole place. The laser guns shot bolts left and right, breaking lamps, vases, windows, paintings, and anything that dared to stand still in the laser's path. Morty and Rick shouted obscenities and yelled as they shot up every inch of the room. After 20 straight seconds of yelling and shooting, they both stopped and looked around. Shot up robots laid on the floor all around the two, but they didn't see anyone that looked like the king or dictator. Then, slowly raising from behind a destroyed couch, emerged two men. Both looked like older men, one had an odd haircut and large mustache and the other had a clean Asian face. The Asian man held his hands above his head and spoke first "Do not shoot. We do not mean to cause any harm. Perhaps we can speak about this over some tea?" Morty was hesitant and spoke up "H-H-How do we know you're not gonna pull a gun up from your pocket when we shake your hand? How do we know you're not gonna shoot us?" The man laughed and responded calmly "Trust me, I do not constantly keep a gun on me. Especially not when I'm resting and watching Television. Now. How about some tea?" Rick and Morty lowered their guns and joined the two men at the table where they could talk. After pouring them some tea, the man began to explain what was going on. "I am Skadéshì. I was just a normal business man before this genius next to me picked me up and recruited me. His name is Sir Doctor Wily. Mr. Wily had all the materials he needed to start a great innovative empire, he just needed the right minds to do it. He needed someone to teach him how to make more robots. So that's where Doctor Ivo Robotnik came in handy. He is not here right now, as I am pretty sure he's in the bathroom at the moment, but he had all the knowledge to make and reprogram the bots. Then Wily and Ivo realized they needed spokesperson, planner, and marketer. So they hired me to plan out everything. Our goal is to make a better world. A world without crimes and poverty. A world where everyone is equal. But we realized that humans cannot further their race. Unlike other animals, humans care about only themselves. Ants march in rows and great armies for their kingdoms. Ants never fall out of line. They do everything for their race's survival. And if it means sacrificing themselves to further it, they do it. But humans are just too arrogant, you see. That is why we have created the idealistic human race. Welcome to a world where people work for not themselves or others, but for their race. Robots are the new humans. The real humans."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Gateway (Part 1)

[5] Oh God Why (The Series): Chapter Five - The Gateway (Part 1)

Written by: Uncle Sam

"That- That doesn't sounds so *burp* bad, Morty. Right Morty?" Rick said, glancing over to see Morty's reaction. "I-I don't know, Rick. I think h-humans are pretty freaking great, Rick."  
An egg-shaped man manifested himself from the back hallway. He wore a robe with the name "Robotnik Industries" quilted on the front and he held a small mug of coffee. He hummed a small tune before opening his eyes to see Morty and Rick sitting at the couch. The man jumped, spilling coffee everywhere and grabbing a gun from his robe pocket. "Th-they're here to take the empire! Quickly, Déshì and Wily, take cover!" Skadéshì laughed calmy and arose from his seat to calm the man. "Calm down, Robotnik. These are our guests. Sure, they did shoot up all our bots in here, but it was simply an act of fear and confusion. Things are fine now, Robotnik. These two lovely gentlemen understand our goal now." Robotnik lowered his weapon and walked over to shake Morty and Rick's hands. Morty was unsure about the empire's intentions, but after Skadéshì had introduced them, it seemed like he was a nice man. Morty didn't want to go against someone who had just claimed him to be a lovely gentleman. Robotnik introduced himself to Morty and Rick. They all seemed to have a pleasant conversation. Skadéshì talked the most out of all of them, while Morty spoke the least. Robotnik and Wily told stories of two blue vigilantes that would try to foil their plans for a better world. They both said that these attacks from the vigilantes stopped happening a few days ago, when Robotnik met Wily. It was then that Rick realized the two of them were from different timelines. Rick told the three what had happened and they agreed to help him fix it. They agreed to fix it as long as their empire got to stay. If Rick were to fully fix it, it would make it that Robotnik and Wily never could have met. So Rick agreed to let them help under the circumstances.

In Asia, Jonathan, Bruce, and black Tony all disguised themselves as common men. "Guys, what if the gang is really hard to beat. I'm not even that strong and I can't even control my anger, guys. I'm not having a good day and I haven't even taken my pills and I had a small breakfast and my mom use to say that breakfast was the most important meal but even if it isn't I don't even know if we're gonna have lunch. What if I have a panic attack whilst we're fighting, guys. I can't get strong and panic at the same time, you guys. They should have let Thor come instead. I'm not even that strong. I can't even pick up his hammer so-" Bruce was interrupted by Tony Stark "Oh god shut up, Bruce. Stop whining. Like hell, man, you makin' me want to snap my neck over here listenin' to you talk and talk. Quiet."  
The men walked down the sidewalks of the packed city. The city smelled strongly of cigars, gasoline, and fish. Every building seemed to have the Ao Guang gang symbol painted on the back and every alley was filled with shady men selling something to a guy with a weapon in his hand.  
"Luckily for us, SHIELD gave me the exact address of the gang's hideout. I say we go in there, see what they're planning, and if possible, kill and or arrest everyone there. Sound good?" Stark asked the group, all of them nodding after he finished speaking.  
It took no more than 30 minutes to arrive at the hideout of Ao Guang. The group was formally let into the building by one of the SHIELD Ao Guang spies. The building was 114 stories high and full of corridors. Men holding submachine guns stocked every corner. Thankfully, the guards were not a problem for JoJo or Stark.  
"It's gonna be a while 'til we get to the top room. We can't use the elevator because that would draw too much attention. It's probably gonna be a few hours until we actually get to the top, since we have to walk all the stairs while maintainin' a stealthy mode. Plus all of the a**holes tryin' to shoot us. There's an abandoned cafeteria there. I see we lurk in there for a bit to eat and then get right back to the mission. I'm hungry as hell." Bruce and Jonathan agreed with Stark and sat down at one of the tables in the dark room. Bruce packed small cans of Vienna sausages and some water bottles in his backpack of necessities. The three stayed in the cafe and finished eating within five minutes. After eating, Stark took the time to actually put his Iron Man suit on whilst the other two waited. Silence was abruptly interrupted by a tall man kicking the door open. He wielded a heavy long mini-gun that he handled with relative ease. Most of his head was shaved, except for a long patch down the middle and his strikingly masculine beard. He wore shorts and a ripped shirt that gave glimpses to his dark muscly torso. "Hey! Mr. T! I see you've wanted to join in on the fun, eh?" Stark asked him invitingly. JoJo and Bruce had no idea who this figure was, but they were able to presume Iron Man did. "Guys, this is my man Mr. T. I had no idea he'd be joinin' us". Mr. T laughed and made himself comfortable in one of the chairs to speak. "I had no idea you guys'd be here. I've been in this place for probably a week now, surviving off of the things all those damn guards had. For example, this gun right here is new. I found her a few days ago. She's a great shooter, better than these two fists at least. I came in here with nothin' in my hands at first." JoJo interrupted T with a question, "Well why did you come here? Any specific reasons?" Mr. T laughed and replied in a few moments. "You guys don't know? These Ao Guang guys 'v been performin' sorcery crap or somethin' in here. I'm here to beat 'em up. Rumors say that they're opening a portal to hell or something. I don't know the full story". The group had never heard these such rumors, in fact, they never knew about any association with sorcery here at all. They were just there to stop the giant mafia.  
The gang had to hurry. Mr. T told them that the big portal opening premiered that night. With another person on the team that wielded a heavy weapon, the team mowed through enemies quickly. After no more than two hours, they reached the top room. Powerful rich men filled the giant circle room. Tens of men guarded them. One man seemed to be the head. He laughed as the group entered and introduced himself to them, knowing all their names. "I, Koseri, will end the transaction. I have allowed you all to come here so you may see the portal open with your own eyes. With the combined money, I have created a gateway to a new world. Who knew that all you needed was 20 years of assassination, drug trade, and making deals. Now, to ensure you all get a perfect view of the portal, I'll have my guards 'assign' you to your spots. Guards! Chain them up on the wall! Take force if they fight back". Quickly, without hesitation, the men pinned and chained the four to the wall. Bruce was their only hope, but he had fainted after Koseri's monologue. Everything happened so quickly. The group had no idea what was going on. Koseri pulled a switch which activated this giant contraption to vibrate and light up. The energy that this machine required caused all the lights in the entire city to go out. It was not dark, however. The glowing contraption provided enough light for everyone in the room to see what was happening. Koseri laughed maniacally as the other rich men clapped. "I present you all, the portal! The door! The passage! The gateway! The gateway to Tong-Nou!" The portal jolted and with a bright flash, a window to this odd new world was visible. The team had no idea what to expect.

Back at Wily's tower, Skadéshì answered a call he received. He isolated himself from the others to ensure no one could hear him. "Yes? This is Skadéshì. Ah. I understand. It's about time. I can't believe the entrance to Tong-Nou has finally been made. And yes, my plans here are complete. Everything is in place."


	6. Chapter 6 - The Gateway (Part 2)

[6] Oh God Why (The Series): Chapter Six - The Gateway (Part 2)

Written by: Uncle Sam

Rick was awakened by loud noises outside the room him and Morty were given. He stumbled drunkly out of bed and made his way out of the room, tripping a few time on his way. Outside of the bedroom he could see through the giant window what was going on. All the robots in the city had set up some odd glowing platform. The platform grew louder and brighter every minute. "That's some *burp* weird stuff. I better wake up *burp* wake up Morty." Rick said, making his way back to the room before he was hit on the head and knocked out.

Rick, Morty, Mr. T, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, and JoJo all woke up in giant glass cubes perpendicular to each other. Outside of the cubes, mayhem took place. Skadéshì had hypnotized Robotnik and Wily into following his plans. The special mission team recognized that Koseri joined all the robots in whatever was happening. They had to break out quickly.  
No one was strong enough to break out of whatever the cubes were made of. It must have been some type of reinforced glass. Jonathan took a few punches at it and used his hamon but it only made a scratch. Iron Man and Mr. T joined him in only scratching the cubes. Then, everyone turned to Bruce.  
Stark spoke first. "Hey, Bruce. Remember a few nights ago when SHIELD threw that ice cream party for success on Mission Madilon? Remember how you never got any ice cream? It was because of me. I ate it all. And I was really smug when I did so. I ate it in the intention of pissing you off." Bruce shrugged and stared at the floor "W-well that wasn't very nice.."  
Jonathan spoke next. "Hey, remember when we were all playing CSGO? Remember when someone on the team killed you and ruined your trickshot? That was me. I killed you because you were terrible at the game." Bruce sighed and replied slowly "W-well it was just a game. And I do suck so I don't blame you."  
Mr. T spoke next with no thinking whatsoever. "Hey white boy, your parents are dead." Suddenly Bruce's skin started to shift hues. With his muscles growing, his IQ began to drop for some reason. His growing size ripped his shirt off but his pants were fine. I guess he was wearing stretchy sports shorts. His new size broke out of the cube and shattered it. "Hey Hulk, deal with T later. Right now, get us out." Stark said as Hulk followed.  
Hulk broke everyone out of the little cages they were trapped in. Mr. T was able to gain back his gun and Stark put his suit on. Hulk spoke to Rick and Morty as he broke them out. "Hulk don't know who you two are. But Hulk thinks that if you were locked up, you are good guys. Fight". Rick was loosely able to understand Hulk and he tagged along with the team after briefly introducing himself between burps. Rick and Morty grabbed their guns and helped the team fight.  
Hundreds of robots realized the group's escape and began shooting or throwing fire, blades, or ice. Mr. T got in the middle of the chaos, turning as he shot down enemies with his mini gun. Iron Man flew in the air and took out robots from there. Hulk ran and tackled large groups of the evil fighting robots. Rick shot and teleported robots to deadly areas. Ninja Brian appeared, stabbed some dudes, and disappeared. JoJo elegantly beat the crap out of the robots shooting projectiles. And Morty ran around, ripping robot's heads off like a crazy person.  
The group was able to kill everyone off with ease. But suddenly, emerging from a large building, Robotnik controlled his flying Eggmobile out of it. The Eggmobile was a combination of his Marble Zone Eggmobile and Drill Eggmobile. He flew around, spewing fire from the bottom of the ship. He would also drill down in hopes of hitting one of the people in the team. With Robotnik's deadly vehicle, and a "robot master" that threw bombs, the team had great trouble. Morty was shot in the left leg by one of the robots, falling to the ground, completely defenseless. This gave Robotnik a perfect shot at drilling Morty to his death. Luckily, right before Morty was drilled in, a new robot jumped in, shooting Eggman, and punching him out the Eggmobile. This new robot took on the figure of a small boy. His robotic suit was made of two shades of blue. After the robot's heroic punch, Morty was able to crawl out of the way and into safety. The blue fighting robot was smacked away by a red robot wielding razor blades. Eggman limped away to a new contraption of his.  
JoJo had no trouble whatsoever in fighting. The robots were easy opponents as opposed to Dio, Jonathan's rival. Iron Man also had no trouble, as most of the robots couldn't even spot him in the air. This gave Stark a good chance to contact SHIELD, but he had no reception. On the ground, Rick noticed Morty's pain and ran over to him. "You al- *burp* you alright, Morty? Someone got ya pretty good in the leg, Morty." Rick said, trying to patch up Morty's wound. "Y-y-yeah they did Rick. I know they did jeez. Y-you don't have to like shove it in my face. Patch it up and let me get back out there. W-we need to fight those bit**es". Rick nodded and finished patching him up, Morty steadily sprinting out when he finished.  
Eggman came out with a brand new vehicle called the "Death Egg Robot." It had giant legs and could jump up and crash down on his enemies. He was also was able to shot missiles and large spikes. Robotnik was truly the strongest one fighting now.  
With everyone distracted in the mayhem, Skadéshì and Koseri were able to complete the giant transaction. Koseri had made the first portal to Tong-Nou in Japan. He had started the operation over ten years ago. Koseri was infatuated with folklore and legends. His most favorite legend was the lost island of Tong-Nou. It was said to have multiple different creatures and new rich minerals in the soil. Koseri's expansionism had overtaken him and turned him evil. He was all right with sacrificing friends in order to get what he needed to go to Tong-Nou. In his late twenties, he had realized that getting to Tong-Nou was certainly possible. His whole lifestyle and ideology was changed by this one will to explore.  
Once Koseri had invented the portal to go there, he just needed someone to copy it onto a larger platform with higher technology. Skadéshì was just the person. Skadéshì was an incredible speech giver and salesman. He could convince anyone into agreeing with his ideals or giving him high power. So all Skadéshì needed to do was find the right, rich company to accept him into the top. Wily and Robotnik were the perfect targets. They had IQ's over 300 but were also unbelievably easily tricked. He used Robotnik's technology and Wily's stolen robots to create a giant gateway to Tong-Nou. In return, Skadéshì would inherit everything Koseri left behind on Earth.

Eggman was destroying all of the team's attempts to attack the robots. Any time someone got close to him, they were blasted away with great damage. Mr. T's mini-gun was obliterated by one of the robots, so now Mr. T fought with his hands and the small handguns dropped by dead enemies. In addition, Hulk had stubbed his toe on the corner of a building, which immediately turned him back into whiny Bruce. He then fainted after hearing a very small explosion thirty feet away from him. Jonathan was distracted by multiple robots that were far away. He also primarily used crappy laser guns because they "looked cool."  
The only well off person able to get close to Eggman was black Iron Man. Iron Man blasted down from the sky, heading down and tackling Eggman. Eggman stayed firmly in the Death Egg robot but he and Iron man both fell to the floor. Iron Man beat Eggman's face in but Eggman simply punched back with the spiked robot arm. The giant spikes stabbed through Iron Man's suit, hitting him deep in the stomach. The shards of metal also shoved into his torso. Eggman didn't remove the arm but Iron Man kept punching him. Robotnik then took the second spiked arm and stabbed Stark's right side. The blades were deep enough to touch each other in Stark's torso. Robotnik removed one of the arms and firmly placed it on Stark's suit, draining the energy. Stark could see the battery of his suit leaving quickly. He knew that if Eggman was able to take all of it, he could be strong enough to kill everyone. With blood dripping out of his mouth, Stark whispered a command to the suit. "Jarvas, 44 65 61 64 self destruct current mono".  
From a distance, Mr. T could see Stark's suit glowing in a peculiar way. Mr. T, knowing Iron Man's abilities and commands, quickly recognized what was going on. "Tony is set to self destruct! We have to help him, man". Rick, the only one close, nodded but questioned T. "Yeah but how are we gonna get him out before it *burp* before it explodes?" Mr. T pondered for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "I've got it! There's a way we can eject him from the suit manually! That will leave the suit there to explode Robotnik but it'll let us save Stark! We just need to act qui-". Before T could even finish the sentence, Iron Man and Robotnik exploded in a giant fiery burst. In the heap of action, everyone was devastated. The team had lost Stark but he had exploded close to the platform. Koseri yelled obscenities as the platform spun in circles and let off bright sparks. Then, suddenly, all the entities within a mile radius of the platform were teleported to Tong-Nou. The robots, losing there wireless power source, immediately shut off. All the humans fell to the floor, gasping for air until their lungs were acquainted with the new level of oxygen. Everything happened with in 3 seconds. From the ear damaging boom of the explosion, to the fast flash of the new area, to the new level of oxygen. The sudden changes messed with everyone's brain. Bruce even pissed himself.  
"Aha!" Koseri spoke, "I welcome you all to Tong-Nou. It seems that we will all be here forever. As I see no possible way out..". Koseri continued his monologue as Skadéshì and all the other rich men ran off to find help. Mr. T, Rick, Morty, Bruce, and Jonathan kneeled down, trying to get use to the air whilst Koseri stood over them. "I suggest you guys come with me. Without my guidance, you guys won't prosper. Follow along as I do." Koseri took a small revolver from his pocket and shot himself in the head, his body then falling to the ground. No one had anything to comment on what he did.

Bruce cried now that Stark was dead as Mr. T angrily punched the ground. Rick and Morty watched the two freak out about Iron Man's death. "H-hey guys, I didn't know that guy but I'm sure he was really nice and cool. I-I'm sorry he died. I know what it feels like seeing someone you know die like that," Morty said, trying to calm the two. Jonathan was also very moved by Stark's death, but he didn't know or trust him well enough so it didn't cause him great grief. He had seen close ones die before.


	7. Chapter 7 - Death Grips

[7] Oh God Why (The Series): Chapter Seven - Death Grips

Written by: Uncle Sam

It rained heavily outside the town of Inaba. A young man named Yu stared out the window of the car he sat in, watching the drops fall. "I could have done more. This just doesn't feel right... This isn't what was supposed to happen, damn it". He stayed silent for several more minutes, listening to only the other cars outside and the splashing they made through the thick rain. He wanted to call his friend back to talk to her, but we wasn't able to bring himself to do it. He wanted to forget everything that happened. And he didn't want her crying dramatically over the phone.  
Once he arrived at his apartment, he packed all his things away and laid down on the firm three-person couch that stood in front of him. He had left the town he was staying in with his uncle to move back in with his parents. Back in the town he stayed in with his uncle, he had discovered many things that went against everything he thought he knew.  
About a year ago, Yu decided to stay with his uncle in a rural town called Inaba because his parents were to busy working abroad to tend to him. He lived with his uncle Ryotaro Dojima and his younger cousin Nanako Dojima, and attended to Yasogami High School. His uncle's main line in work was as a police detective. It seemed like a scary job at first but nothing seemed to ever happen.  
Yu was able to meet a couple friends at the high school he went to. He met an energetic girl named Chie and a clumsy guy named Yosuke. At the school, Chie told Yu and Yosuke of a special rumor called the Midnight Channel. The urban legend states that if you stare into a turned off T.V at midnight on a rainy day, you will see a strange figure there. Yu tried the legend and found it to be true. He also found that you can enter the TV, but it was too small for Yu to go into. After telling this to his friends, they realize that the Midnight Channel has links to recent deaths and kidnaps. Through the new found knowledge, Yu and his friends are able to prevent some kidnaps and meet new people to help them. Yu, Chie, and Yosuke are able to fight manifested, suppressed feelings inside the T.V world that are shadow versions of themselves. When they are defeated, they become their "Personas," which they can fight with. They form an investigation team as the only people who know how to stop the murders. Yu forms it with his friends from school, new friends, and a strange bear named Teddy he found inside the T.V that presents the only exit out of the T.V world.  
After the team found the killer who had also killed Yu's cousin, Nanako, they wished not to let him be taken to jury because they could not explain or convince anyone of the Midnight Channel existing. So Yu, wanting true justice for all, left the killer to die in the T.V world. After all of this, Yu just left the town, not wanting to be involved in anything else there.  
Yu laid quietly on the couch, closing his eyes before he was jolted up by his phone ringing. It was from Chie. He answered the phone and tiredly spoke. "Chie? What is it..?" She replied quickly in an urging manner. "Yu! You need to come back here! Now! The whole town is in danger. I'm not kidding! You need to come down here fast before this gets any crazier!"  
Yu didn't hesitate to get up and go on his way, as this finally gave him an excuse for going back.

Back in Tong Nou, the group settled calmly in a makeshift tent in a small forest. They had found a creature named Fang Shing who graciously showed the group a forest to take shelter. After confronting the creature, it seemed to vanish, repeating the word "fun" over and over again. The creature did not state its name, Rick simply told them what it was. Rick had explained he hand a friend who had been here once to get his soul back.  
"How long will we be here", Jonathan asked, waiting for anyone to answer. Mr. T replied as he tried to start a fire, "No way of tellin'. Could be days, weeks, months, and if we survive it, a year. But I think we'll be able to push through if we try hard enough. We've got what it takes". Even though the team didn't express it, they appreciated T's words and were motivated in a way. He didn't give a great speech, but they could hear him speaking from the heart. The group stayed silent for several more moments before Morty spoke. Morty talked, almost intimidated by the older and stronger people surrounding him. "D-do you guys know why that one guy came here... J-just to kill himself? He seemed too confident about it. A-and where could Skadéshì and those other people be? W-what if they know their way around this place..?" No one knew the answers to the questions, and no one wished to talk about it. Rick isolated himself as he tweaked some scraps of metal whilst T and Jonathan worked on a fire and Bruce slept. Morty sighed and soon dozed off into the new world's night.

Back at SHIELD, Nick Fury Portrayed by Samuel L Jackson freaked out about the special mission team's absence. They called Jotaro in but he said that he hadn't seen Jonathan since he left.  
SHIELD hired a new man to search for the group. His name was Vandal Savage and he claimed to be a former spy. SHIELD trusted his intentions and gave him the supplies he needed to search for Stark, Jonathan, and Bruce. Fury didn't trust Vandal. He seemed suspicious. But he might be their only hope.


	8. Chapter 8 - 200 Dribbles Per Second

[8] Oh God Why (The Series): Episode Eight - 200 Dribbles Per Second

Written by: Uncle Sam

Running as fast as he possibly could, Yu passed police tape and police men trying to hold him back. People fled from the Junes store that Yu was running towards. Suddenly, crashing out of the showcase window at the store, was a tall bald man who wore a blue basketball jersey and held a ball firmly in his hand. Yu began to back away like everyone else who was in the store as he realized the man could be a serious threat. Yu began to realize his stupidity of running at the threat, but the man did not seem to flinch or glance to Yu, as he focused his eyes directly at what was in the store. Perhaps this man was not the bad guy, and instead, someone fighting the bad guy. Then, a person who matched the basketball player's height, if not seceding it, punched through the wall of the Junes store. The person had a peculiarly maroon skin color and wore what seemed to be white shades over their eyes. The person had a big afro and giant gauntlets over their firmly gripped fists. Yu couldn't quite distinguish if they were male or female. Yu's glance at the maroon person's face was immediately interrupted by the person being launched back by the player's basketball. He threw the ball at the maroon person's face, sending them flying back as the basketball player caught the ball's rebound.

As the maroon person disappeared into the dark Junes store, a new person emerged who was clearly female. She had pale skin and a very thin figure. She wielded a light blue spear, being the only one he saw so far with a legitimate weapon. She leaped through the air elegantly, dodging each throw the basketball player threw. She then violently struck down with her spear first, jabbing the basketball player's chest and sending falling back. He stood up and lightly dribbled the ball as the tall purple person jumped back out of the Junes store. Thinking quickly, he threw the ball at the female but she used her sharp spear to protect herself. Yu thought as any sane person would, expecting the ball to pop and deflate when it hit the sharp spear. But the ball showed no damage. At this point, the afro person had caught up with the basketball player and through their gauntleted fist at him, uppercutting him and sending him falling back yet again. As much as Yu wanted to help fight, his persona only worked in the TV world, and he also didn't know whose side he should fight for.

As the basketball player fell back, Yu caught a glimpse of a name on the back of his jersey. It merely read "Barkley". The name sounded familiar to Yu, but he was never a big sports fan.

As Barkley fell to the floor, another punch delivered by the afro person was given to his face. Yu faintly heard words spoken by the basketball player as he laid on the floor. "The only difference between a good shot and a bad shot is if it goes in or not. I'll have my boy Space Jam demonstrate that to you fools." Then, Yu saw something odd appear. A being appeared in faint colors. It wore similar clothes to Barkley but they were much more flashy and apparent. The skin of the being looked metallic and unreal. "Could it be real? Could Barkley be using a persona in the real world," Yu asked himself. The thing looked exactly like a persona, except cooler. "Space Jam" ran up to the female and shoved her to the floor. Yu was surprised that she didn't even try to dodge the attack. Could she not see Space Jam? Maybe you had to go to the TV world in order to see one. But Yu wasn't sure of this. He backed up some more and watched the fight from a further distance.

Space Jam took on most the two other people with ease, but things didn't get bloody 'til Barkley stood back up. Barkley and Space Jam made their way around the other two, passing the ball back and forth as if they were playing a normal basketball game. Barkley performed a dribble-drive before throwing the ball to Space Jam who immediately threw it at the thin female's stomach, the ball then bouncing off and falling back into Barkley's hands. Space Jam seemed to create a basketball hoop out of thin air which astounded Yu. Barkley threw the now flaming ball at the afro person's face, it bouncing off and falling directly in the hoop. Space Jam caught the ball and dribbled it around, juking the thin female's hits before kicking her to the floor. They did not have a chance to even hit Barkley or Space Jam. Space Jam took a SECOND basketball and began dribbling them both on the female's face. His arm's punches began traveling faster than sound, pounding her face with the ball at least 200 times every second.

Barkley turned to the afro person, asking them a question. "Now let me ask you one more time. Where. Is. The. Hell B-ball? It could kill everything in the wrong hands." The afro person replied with a feminine and calm voice. "I do not know what you are talking about. You must have the wrong people.." Barkley did not take to kindly to this reply. He picked her up and threw her to Space Jam, who jumped up past the clouds and Barkley followed. Out of Yu's sight, in space, Space Jam and Barkley beat up her back and forth before slamming her down back through the atmosphere, throwing her perfectly through the hoop and hanging on to the hoop himself with a single arm. The female crashed through the ground with a gigantic boom. He walked over to what was left of her and spoke gently. "I have seen what a Chaos Dunk can do. And the Hell B-ball allows anyone the power to do one. I will ask one more time. Where is it?" The female replied with the exact same answer. Barkley walked off as Space Jam disappeared into thin air, leaving the two behind. The females couldn't have been humans. There is no possible way a normal human could survive any of that. Once Barkley was gone, Yu ran up to the two females. "Who was that? Are you people okay..?" Yu concernedly asked them. "Yes. We are okay. You need to leave here, human. It is not safe for someone like you. You could get hurt too easily." The taller one replied as she dusted herself off. "N-no, I've fought people before. I-I could help you guys. I've fought monsters before. With a persona. But I'm afraid I can't use it in the real world. But I know how to fight." The tall one ignored his words before giving a short reply, "I don't care". The thinner female rolled her eyes and shook Yu's hand. "I am Pearl. And she is Garnet. She's much nicer when you get to know her. She's just a little shaken up right now. Two of our close ones are lost and we think that man has something to do with it. Anyways, we are the Crystal Gems, here to save and help Earth from things they cannot take on their own. But what is this persona stuff you mentioned?" He quickly replied to Pearl's question, "W-well, there is another world. Inside a TV. I-I know it sounds crazy, but it is real. Many kidnappings happened in this town of Inaba. And me and my friends stopped it. We've fought many beasts. Perhaps I can take you people there. After all, it seemed that you guys weren't even able to see Sp-" Yu was interrupted by Chie and Yosuke who ran up to him. Chie hugged Yu tightly before pulling away and talking. "Yu! You're okay! Why would you get that close to the fight. We don't have our personas in the real world." She said before noticing Pearl and Garnet. Chie immediately got in a fighting stance, as did Yosuke, except his was not nearly as cool or formal. Yu calmed them down and explained the situation. Chie was suspicious at first, but she shrugged and stopped caring. "Well I'm hungry. I say we go to a restaurant and get a snack as we talk over everything," Chie suggested.

Yu ignored the suggestion and asked Chie a question instead. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oh I dunno. They're all somewhere else. Rise hasn't left her house since you left. You should probably talk to them over dinner."

Back at SHIELD, Nick Fury Portrayed By Samuel L Jackson was furious. They had lost all contact with Vandal, just as he expected to happen. Vandal Savage stole the equipment and left, not once even searching for the team. SHIELD knew they must take action themselves and search for them. This began "Operation 10418: STS". Fury funded this operation as much as he could and took action instantly.


	9. Chapter 9 - Morty To The Center Of

[9] Oh God Why (The Series): Episode Nine - Morty To The Center Of Tong-Nou

Written by: Uncle Sam

I woke up by my grandfather Rick who was shaking me to get up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily before standing up. To my surprise, the sky was still dark. Did I sleep through the whole day? After asking myself this question, I asked it to my grandfather. "*burp* Morty this place is always *burp* dark. It might not look like it's morning, but I assure you Morty, it is."  
Rick, Mr. T, Jonathan, and Bruce all conversed about an easy way out of Tong Nou. As much as I gripped to hear the way, I didn't focus on them too much, as all I focused on was my growling stomach. It didn't look like there was any food served or to eat. We ran into Fang Shing yesterday who spoke about a room of all you can eat. But Rick ignored the nice offer.  
I peeked in on the conversation, waiting for a good point to ask for food.  
"So we'll take separate paths? I guess me 'n Bruce will take left. Then you, Jonathan, and the boy will take right". I didn't care that I was referred to as "the boy," as I am fully aware that I'm much younger than all the others. Before I could ask my grandfather for food, it was graciously provided by Bruce, who had brought small snacks in his backpack. Everyone took a moment of their time to eat the apples and stale bread. It felt odd eating breakfast in the dark of the forest. I didn't know how I could handle the darkness. Once we descended into the ear, it would be even darker.  
To explain the plan they had to me, they first had to tell me what the island resembled, which was a giant green head. The head had all the normal facial properties, such as eyes, ears, a mouth, and a nose. We rested in a forest, located on the island's center forehead. Outside of the forest, it was a blank field that seemed to go on endlessly. The land was scary to me. I missed the dirt, grass, and pavements that greeted me at home. I missed the familiar animals and people. I even missed the school I was failing terribly at. The fears I had on the trip to the giant robot city struck me again, except with certainty of happening. I was going to be out here for weeks or even months. I could also be out here for a year if we even had the supplies to last us that long. The plan was to enter the ears of the island and go to the very center. Rick said that our best hope of leaving was at the center of the brain inside the head. The problem was that one of the ears could be blocked!  
So we were to split up into two different groups for the two different ears. To stay in touch, Rick had created walkie talkies as a stopgap from the various robot parts left behind.  
We left at 11 am with a steady walk down the blank fields after we left the dense forest. My feet got tired after walking for more than an hour, but I didn't give up because my want to leave the island was too strong.  
After 3 hours of constant boring and lifeless voyage, we came across another odd creature. But just like Fang Shing, this character did not want to hurt us. He presented himself as Tabelinai, and he seemed very nice. He gave off a strong odor, but his personality paid for it. We invited the nice creature along on the journey and I was astonished that it was so lonely.  
After several more hours of endless walking, we rested at 9 pm. I was engulfed by my fearful thoughts again. "R-rick? How long do you think we'll be out here?"  
"*burp* There's no tellin' Morty. But my guess is probably a week if everything goes as planned. If this is the right path, I'll send you home immediately. N- *burp* now stop whining, Morty. You got yourself into this mess."  
"Wh?! Me?! No no no, Rick. This was your sh** idea to go to the city and try to fix things. We had a simple plan, Rick. Go in there and shoot the place up. That was the plan, Rick. B-b-but you had to mess it all up."  
"Well shumshumschlipidydop, Morty."  
Rick didn't have anything else to say after that, and neither did I. We returned to cooking food for us to eat, which consisted of some odd meat that I'm guessing one of them killed when I was sleeping last night, and some bags of chips Rick brought when we came from my house.  
I ate the food which didn't taste half bad, but I could not enjoy it due to the fact that Tabelinai kept flirting with me in an uncomfortable way. I didn't want to be rude to the sweet creature, so I didn't really say anything. I just didn't like the feel of the strange alien rubbing up on me.  
I ate the portions of meat that weren't filled with fat or colored oddly. I sighed as I ate my food while Tabelinai kept rubbing against me awkwardly. "But yeah, Morty. We'll send ya home when we get there so that we don't have to listen to you whine," Rick spoke as he ate his food.  
"This happened because you dragged me along and flew to the city!" I angrily replied, not paying attention to Tabelinai as he grabbed my arm  
"You're the *burp* reason we had to go to the city in the first place, Morty."  
"You are the one who did it, Rick! I was asleep in my bed! You messed with the universe!" I yelled back, infuriated. My remark suddenly caught Jonathan's attention, who had been ignoring our bickering the entire time. "Wait. You were the one who messed with everything? All of human kind is doomed because of you". I could sense the anger in Jonathan's reply and quickly glanced back to my grandpa to see his response. "There's no way of telling it was all my fault. It could have be-" I yelled as I felt a sudden sharp pain on my hand. "GAH! IT'S EATING MY HAND. IT'S EATING ME! THE THING IS ACTUALLY EATING ME!" Jonathan ran up to Tabelinai who was biting firmly onto my hand and punched the creature several yards away. Rick then walked up to the creature and shot it with his laser gun multiple times in the head. My hand was covered in blood, and if I wasn't hallucinating from blood loss, it seemed that I also was missing two of my fingers on my left hand. I couldn't stop myself from puking at the excruciating pain. Jonathan aided me as Rick dragged the dead meat over and went on a nonsensical rant. "Ya see, Morty. This is *burp* why you don't trust things here, Morty. This is *burp* why you don't trust things that look like sh** and smell like balls. Sh** balls. That's what I'll call this thing and most other *burp* things on this planet. Sh**ty balls, Morty. Sh**ty balls. And it bit your hand. You let the thing touch you. I bet you *burp* smell like balls now too, Morty. Ya already look like sh**." I didn't care to reply to Rick's comments since he didn't care to tend to my wound. I didn't understand why the creature would try to eat me. Maybe it was like a praying mantis that eats its mate or something. It just felt odd not being able to move my fourth and fifth digits on my left hand. I could hardly sleep that night.  
I woke up at around 7:30 am, about 10 minutes after Rick and Jonathan. They had prepared breakfast which consisted of the same stale bread and some fried eggs that were from some creature on the island. Luckily, the bread was toasted, so the staleness of it didn't show too well. But the eggs had an especially peculiar umami and sour taste which made them almost inedible. After eating, we began our normal walk through the darkness. My feet were not as sore as they were yesterday which was a great relief since Rick said that we'd be walking a couple hours more than we did last time. I carried the water supply whilst Jonathan carried the foods such as the stale bread, hunted meats, fruit, and the meat of Tabelinai which we were to eat some night. Jonathan said that the meat could last us more than four nights, but I was not too comfortable with eating it. Maybe it was because Tabelinai was a good acquaintance of mine, or perhaps the fact that I'd be eating two of my fingers in  
the process of eating it. It just didn't sound appetizing or respectful to eat the creature. Then again, it didn't seem to ask me before chomping off two of my fingers.  
We walked for 12 straight hours, only taking a single break to eat an apple and drink some water. I was exhausted by 8:00 pm and could barely support myself on my tired legs. I laid down and fell asleep before even eating dinner. I had some sips of water but that was it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, not speaking to Rick or Jonathan.  
We woke up at 8 am which was later than we had intended to get up, but it gave me a nice 12 hours of uninterrupted sleep. Rick did the usual checkup with the other team, and they said that they began the walk a couple ours ago and were no more than 20 miles away from the entrance to the ear. We, on the other hand, were still about 70 miles away. That's still 21-26 hours away. I couldn't understand how they possibly could be that much further than us. Perhaps we were further to the left when we first started the walk than we had thought. If we tried hard enough, we could make it to the ear in 2 days. But our water supply had only 2 days-worth left. If we never found another lake, spring, or stream, we would make it to the ear with absolutely no water. Rick had at least 30 days' worth left of beer and gin, on the other hand. But I couldn't bear to even take sips of the wretched drink. The thought of drinking it burned my throat.  
We walked and walked with absolutely no sign of water anywhere. Dying a slow death of dehydration was the last thing I wanted to happen. We did, however, find an odd crab-like creature that ate its own legs. I was horrified by the creature, but Rick seemed happy to come across it. "Ya *burp* see, Morty, this weird *burp* weird thing likes eating its legs. B- *burp* but don't worry, Morty. They grow back. Constantly. And instantly."  
"S-so..?"  
"Crab legs, Morty. An infinite amount of delicious crab legs. And it probably doesn't hurt the thing to take 'em for ourselves. It eats 'em. So we can eat 'em too. It's called sharing, Morty. He can't hog his legs for himself."  
"W-well Rick that just seems... Weird. We don't know where its legs have been. It's just weird, Rick."  
"Oh shut up Morty. Whenever we *burp* find something good you always got to whine about it. Do you know where everything has been always? Before you eat something, do you study it and research exactly where it came from, Morty? Is that what you do? No. You know where Jerry has been? Neither do I."  
"Yeah but we don't eat Jerry."  
"But we let him at our house and spend time near him, Morty. Stop whining. Don't be that guy."  
I didn't bother fighting him back on the subject and simply let him deal with the varmint. Jonathan and Rick agreed to let the thing come along with us, except this time they'd keep an eye on it and tie it to a leash. After they got everything settled with the walking all-you-can-eat crab leg creature, we headed back on the walk. We trekked for about 10 more hours until it reached 10 pm and we all settled down. I was starving by the time dinner rolled around. We had what was almost like a feast. Crab legs, bread, Tabelinai meat, and fruit on the side. I ate around the Tabelinai meat but at least tried the crab legs, which turned out to be somewhat fine. The fruit was the best part of the meal. It was just simple fruit from Earth, which made it my favorite part. The dinner was actually sufficient, but sadly, I only got a few drops of water to drink. It barely quenched my thirst but it kept me alive. I didn't want to waste the water. We needed it. I said goodnight to Jonathan and Rick and went to sleep.  
My mouth was as dry as the ground when I woke up in the morning at 7 am. Rick did the check up with the other team and figured out that they entered the ear, and so far it was fine. They also said that they had plenty of water. If our path wasn't the right one, we were sure to die. There is no possible way we'd be able to make it back to the other ear in time. So I hoped desperately that this was the right one.  
We ate the usual meal for breakfast and spared no time to chat or stretch. We went straight to our walking. I kept up my pace with Jonathan, as I didn't want to be looked at as a weakling in front of Jonathan. He hadn't said much at all since we left for the right ear. He never brought up the subject of the universes coming together again either. Perhaps he was sad about something, but I'm not good at reading people's faces, so I couldn't tell. Maybe he cared about that one guy that died. I just couldn't tell. So I ignored it for now, and kept walking.  
We trekked for hours upon hours before Rick finally spotted it. The ear. As it came into our vision, all of our adrenaline kicked in and we rushed over to it. Finally, we had made it to the ear at least. Rick believed strongly that springs would be inside of it. And though I would not quickly jump to agree with his hypotheses, I wanted to believe it too. All I had left at this point were my hopes.  
Rick notified Bruce and T as soon as we descended into the ear. We stayed up past 12 pm climbing down the ear until finally deciding to rest at 2 am. I took a sip of water and a crab leg and fell asleep, listening to the sweet ambience the echoes in the cave provided. Home was close, or at least there was a 50% chance of it being close. I teared a bit in my sleep, missing my parents and everyone I left. I was so close, though. So close to being home and back in my bed.


	10. Chapter 10 - Marshmallow Cream

[10] Oh God Why (The Series): Chapter Ten - Marshmallow Cream

Written by: Uncle Abradolf Lincler

In Daten City, Tokyo, the screams of its citizens could be heard from miles around. The Stay Puft Marshmallows Man was destroying massive buildings and eating anything in sight. The only that could stop it now was the city's very own angelic heroes. But as usual, they were late to the scene. Faint techno music coming from somewhere off in the distance could barely be heard over the screams of dying children, as the Stay Puft Marshmallows Man ate an entire orphanage.

 _"_ _O pitiful shadow lost in the darkness_ _, O evil spirit born of those drifting between heaven and earth," came from our angelic heroes. "May the thunderous power from the garments of these holy,_ _delicate maidens_ _strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger_ _, shattering your loathsome impurity and returning you from whence you came!_ _Repent, motherf***er!_ " A great many loud bangs rang through the air and bullets went through the Marshmallow ghost, each leaving small holes in his soft body. Then he received multiple cuts to his body from many swift sword strokes. It seemed to do nothing to the Marshmallow Man. His body had absorbed the bullets and the swords stuck in his gooey flesh. "S***! This ghost is gonna be a lot harder to kill than I thought," said the blonde angel holding her gun. "Hold on, I have an idea." "That's new, Panty," said her purple haired younger sister. "Oh shut the f*** up Stocking!"

Panty whistled, a pink Hummer came zooming down the street. The front doors opened and Panty and Stocking got into their car. "Go See-Through, go!" said Panty, and her car took off at lightning speed. They drove up the side of a building that the Marshmallow Man was eating, and rode the car into his mouth. They broke through the back of his throat with the car, and landed on the building right behind the giant marshmallow.

The ghost exploded into gooey marshmallow cream, coating the whole city in its sticky goodness. Three gold coins fell from the sky and landed at the feet of the city's saviors. "Only three?! Seriously, what the f***! Cheap a** ghosts...," complained Panty as she wiped the thick, white, sugary, cream off of herself. "It's still more than the one heaven coin we got last time we fought a ghost this big. You'd think the bigger they are, the more we'd get," said Stocking. "I guess this is supposed to teach us to be grateful, or some s*** like that. Now, I wonder who's gotta clean up all this f***ing marshmallow cream," wondered Panty. Just then, they saw a purple cat, bear, raccoon thing with a weird hat with two points cleaning the cream off of whole buildings at a time.

"Mother of all holy deities, what un the f***ing Christ is that f***ing thing!" exclaimed Stocking. "Maybe it's another ghost!" replied Panty. "F***in' A! It's f***ing payday today! Taste my great vengeance and furious anger! Repent mother f***er!" She shot four bullets from her gun, Backlace, directly at the purple creature's face. It ate all of the bullets and replied, "Great vengeance and furious anger taste like lead." The abomination continued to eat the marshmallow cream and paid no attention to the angels. In the matter of a few seconds, the purple car had cleaned the entire block of the snow-white cream. Then, he turned towards the angels, who were confused about what this monstrosity might be.

"Hi, my name is Chowder! What are your names?" "Panty Anarchy!" "Stocking Anarchy!" the sisters replied. "Maybe you've heard of us?" said Stocking. "Those are some _weird_ names, I think I would remember hearing about people with names like those," replied Chowder. "Also, have you two weird ladies seen my cooking master?" "Who you callin' weird fatty?" Panty angrily snapped. Chowder simply ignored the remark. "He's kinda tall, blue, and has a big, huge nose." "No, we would've remembered if we'd seen someone like that," answered Stocking.

" **TEAM MUNG DAUL!** " shouted someone. "I'm here to kick flibber flabber and take orders!" said the man Chowder had described. He was swinging nun-chucks above his head and karate noises, while doing a fake karate stance. "Where'd the monster go Chowder?" "Mung! I've been looking all over for you! Where did you go?" said the very happy Chowder. "When I saw that monster, I just wanted to my duty as a good citizen **and** **kick it's gooey butt**!" Mung turned around and saw Panty and Stocking staring at him and Chowder. "Ladies," Mung said while checking them out. "I don't do old guys, so back off ya blue faggot." Said Panty. "Oh fudge butter… Wait, how old are you two?" said Mung, still slightly turned on.

"Hey Mung, how are we gonna get home? I can't find Marzipan City anywhere!" said Mung's chunky purple apprentice. "I don't know Chowder. Hold on, let me try to call Truffles and tell her we got lost in a different town again," he pulled his phone and tried dialing the number for their kitchen, but all the line did was make dial-up modem noises. "Chowder, did you eat the phone lines again before we left?" "No Mung, I promise I didn't do it!" "Oh poo. Chowder, I don't think we're ever going home. We gotta find a new place to live until we can find Marzipan," Mung turned towards the angels. "Ladies, do you have a place where we could stay? That would be awfully nice if you did." "Fine you can stay with us, just stay out of our rooms," replied Panty. "Let's go back to the monastery."

The angels then saw that their car was covered in marshmallow goo. "Oh f***ing s***! F***ing marshmallow f*** all over the f***ing car!" said Panty, using more swear words than regular words as usual. "This'll take f***ing forever to clean!" said Stocking. Chowder swallowed the whole car and then spit it out, it was completely clean. "Thanks little bear, rabbit thing. What's your name again?" asked Stocking. "Chowder," he said while smiling.


	11. Chapter 11 - Space Pirate Jam

[11] Oh God Why (The Series): Chapter Eleven - Space Pirate Jam

Barkley dragged his feet along the dead street outside of Inaba. He spent so much time searching for those people, yet they claim they have never heard of the Hell B-ball. He couldn't be wrong, he thought. He could not have drained that much time into the wrong subjects. He sighed and cleared his mind, walking forward and simultaneously dribbling his basketball in a consistent way.

He arrived at a city. Buildings were decorated bottom to top with neon advertisements and lights. Streets were ruled by five mile-long strips of different colored cars and taxis. People rushed down the streets that were lit up by the street lamps and giant glowing billboards. The sides of the streets were also packed with apartments that touched each other side to side. The city was noisy and Barkley could only imagine the loud noises that were there in the morning. He walked the sidewalks, dodging people hastily rushing the opposite way, thugs, and people handing out fliers.

After a half hour of walking, he arrived at what seemed to be a basketball arena. He didn't know who was playing but he did not care, he simply wanted to watch their skill. With the fair amount of change in his pocket, he paid for a single ticket and a medium soda. His seat was pretty far back but that did not bother him the least bit. He sighed as he watched the game and looked around the arena that was covered with shameful advertisements. "If only I could go back in time and watch pre-21st century basketball..."

He drained the cup of soda of every single drop, for the drink cost him more than half of what the ticket cost. Time flew by and the game ended. Barkley decided to squat in the particular arena. The stadium was soon blank of people. He expected the lights to go off any moment now. He set up a small sleeping area in the seats. He took the hat he had on his head off and rested it over his face as if it were an eye mask. He placed his hands over his stomach, laid back, and closed his eyes. He began to slip off into a night's rest before he was interrupted by someone kicking him to get up.

"Hey. Hey! Get up. You can't sleep here, hobo."

Barkley removed his hat from his face and sat up. The man standing over him appeared to be one of the basketball players. The man kicked Barkley again. "Get out of here, rat. Who are you anyway?"

"Me? My name is Charles Barkley. I'm one of the last B-ball stars alive."

"Psht. No you ain't. I'm a basketball star too, mister. I'm Cleanthony Early."

Barkley chuckled and stood up, then dusting himself off. "I've never heard of you, Cleanthony. How long have you been playin'?"

Cleanthony replied defensively. "Th-that don't matter. I've been in the game for a year but at least I actually play. I probably make more money in an hour than you have in all. Homeless fraud."

Barkley walked over to the center of the arena and picked up a basketball. He shot it directly into the hoop.

"Psht. Shooting hoops is nothing, hobo. I could pick up a teenager off the street and he'd be able to shoot hoops."

Barkley contemplated performing a terrible dunk that could destroy cities. But he did not wish to make the same mistake he had made before. Barkley instead settled for using his special friend, Space Jam, to fool with Cleanthony. But Barkley's trick was held off as a man ran in the room franticly.

"Mr. Early! We must leave now. News stations are picking up on weird things. Harmful things. I don't know if it is terrorism or wildlife but it is dangerous. We can't afford for you to break any bones. We must lea-"

Barkley cut in. "Who are you? And what are these things? Attacks?"

"I-I-I don't know. They are things. Creatures. Some say aliens. But I am no man for conspiracies. So regardless of what is going on, it is dangerous. We must leave now, Cleanthony."

Cleanthony had nothing to add. He shrugged to Barkley and began to walk toward his agent. Suddenly, ripping through the roof of the stadium was a tall creature that seemed to crouch over a bit. It was green and supported large lobster-like claws for hands. The creature slammed down and grabbed the agent's neck with its claws. The man screamed in pain before the creature closed its claws, chopping the man's head clean off.

"Oh my god! Nolan is dead! That alien killed Nolan!" Cleanthony screamed, freaking out. Then, a swarm of creatures alike bursted in. Some were green, some were red, but all were tall and had the same figure.

Barkley grabbed a ball next to him and threw it quickly at one of the creature's heads, killing it. But that did nothing as there were tens of these creatures. One of the creatures began shooting several yellow lasers at Barkley and Cleanthony. Cleanthony hid in the seats and Barkley dodged the moves swiftly, darting side to side whilst dribbling his ball. He threw the ball at the creature but it quickly blocked the throw. Barkley caught the rebound and tried shooting from a different spot, this time hitting and killing it. But as soon as that one was taken care of, three more fled in. Barkley threw the basketball at another creature but that creature shot the ball with a laser, popping the ball. Barkley remembered that he was using just a normal ball instead of his signature ball. His ball must be in the seats where he was sleeping.

"Hey Cleanthony! I'm gonna need you to search for my basketball. It should be near you."

"W-what does it look like?"

"...A basketball."

"O-oh yeah. I play basketball I know what they look like."

Barkley sighed and tried to maneuver between the beasts and their lasers. The creatures leaped around and crawled up the walls. Each one had an exoskeleton exterior and were about a foot taller than Barkley. They stood on two feet as a human would but their appearance matched nothing of a human. Barkley paced around the shots for a few moments before Cleanthony yelled that he had found the ball. Early threw the ball to Barkley and Barkley caught his pass. Now that Barkley had the ball, he was back in the flow of things. He dribbled and ran around the arena, killing creatures left and right. Cleanthony even came into help. When an alien would try to steal Barkley's ball, he'd quickly pass it to Cleanthony who would dribble it until Barkley was open. As a team, they were able to kill many creatures. But more of them still entered the arena. Then a different creature entered the basketball arena. It was about 4 feet taller than Barkley and it was slimy and green. It had red eyes and a crocodile-like mouth. It had a large tail and a pretty large gut too. It roared and began shooting spikes in every direction from its stomach. Barkley and Cleanthony tried to dodge the spikes but there were just too many. Barkley couldn't get close enough to shoot the ball, as there was just too many spikes flying around. As soon as Barkley got close enough to punch the new odd creature, it clawed Barkley away with great strength, sending Barkley flying back. Cleanthony had also been beaten up pretty bad. He glanced to Barkley as he laid on the floor with a wound in his stomach. "W-what do we do now?"

As soon as Barkley was going to pull his stand, Space Jam out, someone emerged from outside. This guy seemed to wear a suit of red and orange high tech armor and had an arm canon. The person shot bolts of energy at some of the clawed-creatures, also shooting small missiles every once and a while. Then, the person turned to the large green one and shot a single powerful missile at it, exploding the hostile alien. This hero's face and entire body was hidden behind the exoskeleton suit of red and orange. The person walked over to Barkley and Cleanthony and examined them. The person then spoke with a feminine voice. "Well. I am glad that you two are safe. There seems to be a space pirate invasion on this planet. And it looks like they brought Scylad with them."

"Was that beast Scylad?" Barkley asked the female.

"Yes. He was only mini Kraid. I hope that Kraid is not here. He is much larger. Much larger."

Both Barkley and Cleanthony were amazed that the beast was the mini version. Barkley asked the female another question.

"Who are you? How do you know what these things are?"

The girl in the suit of armor replied after collecting energy from the dead beasts. "I am Samus Aran. I am a bounty hunter and I kill these beasts and much more. I recently destroyed their home planet, Zebes. They seemed to have fled here. You look like a powerful person working for the right side. I'd prefer if you came with me, if you want to, that is. Your friend can come too, I guess."

Cleanthony chuckled, being conceited around the female. "Well I am Cleanthony Early. I'm single and a famous basketball player. You may have heard of me."

"No. I've never heard of anyone with a name as stupid as Cleanthony Early. I won't judge you for your name though. Let us get moving. We have work to do."

Samus Aran walked off, letting Barkley and Cleanthony follow if they wished to. Once she was out of audible range, Early glanced to Barkley and spoke quietly. "She sounds hot. I love it when they play hard to get too. I'd totally hit that."

Barkley raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell should you ever hit a girl?"

Cleanthony didn't reply. Him and Barkley walked out of the arena, following Samus Aran.

It was 4:38 in the morning at the SHIELD headquarters in Hillingdon London. Jotatro was sound asleep in his dorm-like office. He was awoken by a loud knocking on the door. "Sir Kujo! Sir Kujo! You just must wake up! There is an emergency meeting being held in twenty-two minutes!"

Jotaro quickly awoke and put on his clothes. He had no time to take a shower. He swiftly gathered his papers and neatly organized them again, placing all his files in his briefcase. He brushed his teeth and prepared himself a breakfast that consisted of a single piece of toast with marmalade spread on it and a cup of coffee. He made it out the door at 4:51 with his briefcase in hand. He wasn't required to bring it, but he always wanted to be prepared if anyone wanted to look at some transcripts in the meeting.

Jotaro arrived at the meeting room a minute before it started. Once everyone was there, the holder of the meeting spoke up. "I am glad that everyone was able to reach this important meeting. I am sincerely sorry that it must take place this early in the morning, but the situation is important. There have been some... Peculiar sightings around the world. Our scientists have proven these sightings to be certainly real. The first sighting was at 17:31 last night in Cologne Germany. Citizens had reported tall, strange foreigners breaking in houses. Several sharp noises were heard, which were believed to be gun shots of some kind in the area. Merely the police got involved. Then, the same type of complaints were heard in Frankfurt Germany, Qingdao China, New York City America, and Seattle America at approximately 18:30. Twenty minutes later, there was an attack by these foreigners in Washington D.C, America. The United Nations is now involved with these sudden attacks and has requested SHIELD to do research."

One of the females in the room pitched in and asked a question, uneasily. "Well? Have we got significant findings? Are these foreigners a threat?"

The man replied. "Yes, unfortunately, these creatures are a large threat. But we have done a good bit of research on them. They are tall creatures that appear to be invertebrates. They stand and walk similar to homo sapiens. On there arms they seem to have weapons which shoot out high powered and condensed energy lasers. The creatures are agile and hostile. If seen, there are to be shot on sight. They do not communicate like us humans." The man paused and pulled out a folder, reading it as he talked.

"We have actually contacted a group of humans in space that know of these creatures. The people we spoke with are intelligent humans but they do not seem to be from Earth. But perhaps they are from a different Earth. Regardless of where they are from, SHIELD has spoken to them. They call themselves the Galactic Federation. The United Nations has agreed to sign a pledge with the Galactic Federation to help destroy these creatures. The Federation names the aliens 'Space Pirates' and the UN has decided to adopt this name for them too. SHIELD has a new operation to work on now. It is 'Operation Space Pirate 10419'"

The man handed out three pages of files to everyone in the room. "Attached to these files is information about the Space Pirates and the time and destination where a meeting will be held with the heads of SHIELD and the United Nations today. I just have one more question, and this one is for Mr. Kujo. The UN has requested me to ask if for Operation Space Pirates 10419 to be our primary focus. I told them that it would be no problem and you would understand to make it primary."

Jotaro put the files into his folder before looking to the man. "Primary? But that would make Operation 10418: STS almost obsolete. That makes our mission to find Jonathan and Tony Stark less important."

The man nodded and replied. "Oh yes of course it would. This is an alien invasion we are talking about here. The UN has even asked me to see if you could drop Operation 10418: STS permanently."

Jotaro replied quickly and defensively. "What? No. 10418 is primary and it shall stay that way until we find them. 10419 is secondary. That is my final answer and I do not wish to change it. Ever."

The man stood up and nodded "Very well then, Jotaro. I will keep 10419 secondary. I just do not know how the heads of SHIELD will react to that decision. Good luck."


	12. Chapter 12 - The Super Fighting Robots

[12] Oh God Why (The Series): Chapter Twelve - The Super Fighting Robots Who Serve Justice

Jotaro finally arrived at Washington DC. He wore his normal outfit and carried along his briefcase. He was about to have a meeting with the heads of SHIELD and the United Nations about the alien attacks. Since his last meeting, several more attacks occurred. The jet he flew to DC almost crashed due to an attack. Luckily he made it out alive and fine, ready for the meeting.

The meeting lasted for 3 hours. Jotaro and most other people there barely spoke a word. The heads seemed to do all the talking and everyone nodded to their remarks. Soon after it finished, one of the heads called Jotaro in to speak with him alone.

"Mr. Kujo. A pleasure to formally meet with you. I have heard many great things. You are a primary marine biologist at SHIELD and you even run the London branch. Not only that, but you fight in most battles. You are a true hero. A true warrior."

Jotaro smiled and nodded lightly "Thank you, sir. I try my best to protect this world."

The man took a breath and shook his head. "Sadly, Mr. Kujo, you do not. One of my men informed me that you do not take Operation Space Pirate 10419 seriously. That you would rather put millions in danger instead of losing three people. You are a great warrior, Jotaro. But that is all. You are nothing more. And certainly not fit to run one of the branches with your selfish wants. You let your opinions and personal issues get involved in your work. I'm sorry that I come off harsh, but the fact that you delayed the operation for even a second is unacceptable. You are no longer head of the London branch. We have agreed to give you a check of $10,000 U.S.D for such short notice. But you are fired from that position."

Jotaro began to lose his calm state. "Wh-what? Fired? You cannot fire me. That is where I live. That building is my house. Just let me stay there. That is my home."

"No. That is the homes for people who work there. You do not belong there. If you were to appear there, it would be illegal trespassing. You have 12 hours to pack up all of your stuff there and leave the building. If you are spotted there after the twelve hours are up, you will be arrested. You better get to packing, Kujo."

Jotaro had nothing to add beyond that. He didn't want to cause a scene. He rose from his chair and stood there for a moment, silent, and full of regret. He walked out.

At his dorm-like room in the SHIELD London building, he gathered his belongings. He did not have a car, house, or anything. He lacked most knowledge of the new world he lived in. Now that he was gone, Operation 10418: STS would become defunct. Finding Jonathan, Stark, and Bruce would no longer be cared about. Everyone claimed they died by mob, but Jotaro had a feeling that they were alive out there, somewhere. He thought about all that needed to be done as he packed his stuff.

After everything was packed, he headed straight for the airport. He was to buy a ticket to Northern Asia and head to the quarters of the Ao Guang, where the group was last spotted. He took a taxi and arrived at the airport at 15:45 and bought a ticket to Northern Asia. He sat in the waiting room as anyone else would and waited for his flight to be open. Minutes before he could leave to the plane, hundreds of police men, SWAT men, and military men rushed into the room. They began evacuating citizens from the airport. All of them held guns, ready to shoot something entering the airport. In the distance, Jotaro could see that they were joined by someone. Captain America. Jotaro never really got along with Captain America. After they had the duel, they did not exchange many friendly feelings to one another. Jotaro put the harsh feelings behind him and approached Steve. "Hey. What's going on here. Is there an attack?" Jotaro asked. "Hey Kujo. Yeah, there's an attack. Space Pirates. What are you doing here?" Steve asked, not making eye contact and busily motioning to other men with his hands. "Well I was fired from SHIELD, as you may know. So I was just trying to go to where the special team was last seen.." Jotaro replied, glancing around at all the men. "Ah. You still caught up with the Special Team Search? And yeah, SHIELD can be a dick sometimes."

Fifteen minutes passed. Finally, tens of Space Pirates began to manifest in the area. The police were ready for the attack and easily handled the situation, shooting down any enemies that approached. Soon many, many more entered the airport and began taking down hundreds of the men. Thankfully, Captain America and Jotaro stood strong, taking them down with force and agility. Captain America darted around the room to a Space Pirate that had already taken down a few men and he quickly held his shield out to the side, cutting the alien's head off. He pulled his shield back to his side and threw it at another space pirate. He picked the shield back up from its corpse and continued taking down Space Pirates. Jotaro calmly moved around the room, blocking hits from the Space Pirates and letting his Stand, Star Platinum, do the most fighting. Due to Star Platinum's incredibly low range from Jotaro, Jotaro had to move around so that Star Platinum could reach the aliens. Taking down the Space Pirates was easy for them, and the difficulty of the fighting never seemed to change. In the middle of constant gunfire and lasers bursting around, a cop crawled beneath it to warn Captain America and Jotaro. "G-guys. We have a bit of a problem. Radars picked up on a flying object coming towards us. Perhaps an enemy ship-" a laser was shot directly at the cop's head but luckily the Captain was able to throw his shield at it before it exploded the innocent man's skull. He crawled back away and ran away from the action. Jotaro and the Captain paid little attention to his warning and persisted to fight. A loud thud and roar was heard, so loud that it overpowered the rapid gunfire. Another roar followed that and a giant creature swooped in. It seemed to be allied with the Space Pirates, and perhaps it was their militia leader of some sorts. It was a gigantic dragon-like creature. The creature had a large gator-like mouth and giant wings. It seemed to be made of sorts of metals too. It had a long mechanical tail and many long, bone crushing teeth. The cops and military directed their weapons to this creature, but it blocked the firearm's bullets with its tail. It then leaped in the air and flew a bit with its large wings before slamming back down and creating a fiery shockwave that killed men within a 30 foot radius of it. This was a powerful foe. The Cunning God of Death. The Meta Cunning God of Death.

Meanwhile in a desert-like area in the evening, far away from the action sat a robotic boy who was despondent. It was the same blue fighting robot that aided Rick, Morty, Black Iron Man, Jonathan, Bruce, and Mr. T in battle. He went by the name Rock, or Mega Man. He sat on a tipped over trash can in the small waste area in the desert. Popping out of a mountain of mechanical garbage was another fighting robot whose outfit was red. He stood slightly taller than Mega Man and walked over to him, patting him on the back. "Aw come on, Rock. Why are you so blue?" The red robot began to laugh. "Heh. Get it? Because you're blue. Like color wise." Mega Man sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. But I'm just sad about what happened earlier, Blues. I was able to get Wily. But I let us down.." The red robot named Blues sat down next to Rock, trying to comfort him. "You still caught up with this? Let it be, Rock. Justice can't always be served.."

"But Wily killed Light. He killed our dad. And I was so close to revenge. I know you don't believe me, but they all disappeared. I saw them. Wily and many other evil guys. I was beating them up. Doing great. But then I was blasted away. It was a big explosion that sent me flying. And when I stood back up and ran back to fight, they were gone. All of them. I even met allies there but they disappeared. It is impossible. The universe hates us, Blues. It kills the people we know and prevents me from avenging them. Now we're stuck in this dumb dump.." Mega Man said as he kicked an empty soda can away. "I believe ya, bud. I believe all of what ya said. There's no need to dwell on it though. We'll see Wily again. And we will beat him this time. For goodness sakes, you are Mega Man! And I am Proto Man! We are the super fighting robots who serve justice! We're not just Blues and Rock anymore. You're Mega Man!" The pink and red mechanical dog got caught up in all the action and jumped up, barking happily as Proto Man tried to fill Mega Man with joy. Mega Man gave in eventually and broke a small smile. His pink and red dog, Rush, even began running around in circles which made Mega Man giggle. "Well, 'Proto Man.' If we're so great, what are we doing sitting around in this wasteland lazily?" Proto Man chuckled and stood up to grab something. "So it's adventure you want, eh? Well I got some good news for ya, little bro. I know the perfect person to serve justice to. I got his locations and his name. Alexander Luthor. He's a rich mad scientist. After tonight, we can go on this hunt. He's just like Wily and has probably done travesties as bad. But before we go, I saved this for ya." Proto Man tosses him a blue can with a large 'E' on it. "I saved our last Energy Can just for you. You deserve it." Mega Man chuckled and caught it, drinking it all and thanking his brother. "We'll take down this guy tomorrow. Give him a taste of justice!" Mega Man yelled before turning the lamp light he had on off and laying down. "Well goodnight, Blues and Rush."

Things had worked out well for the group in Tong-Nou. It worked out for the entire group. Neither ear was blocked off and they both led directly to the center of Tong-Nou. Rick, Jonathan, and Morty had regretted going their specific route. Mr. T's and Bruce's route had a plentiful water supply and was closer to the ear. They never had to walk an extra day whilst being dehydrated, unlike Morty. But Morty was glad that they made it. If they went that far to find out it was blocked, they would have died.

Rick, Morty, and Jonathan met up with Bruce and T, who had already set up a camp in the head. Morty and Jonathan were glad to have the water that Bruce had brought. The feeling wasn't mutual for Rick, as he had his beer cans the whole time. There was no life in the center of the head. No thieves, no hand-eating monsters. "Man, Morty. There's no *burp* Fang Shing down here, Morty. Is this *burp* is this place owned by Moko Gyou or something? Ha." Rick said, laughing at his own joke that no one else understood. "Moko Gyou?" Jonathan asked, confused. "Y- *burp* yeah. Moko Gyou. He's a king. He as an asshole. Well now that I *burp* think about. All of them are assholes. Especially Tou Gyou. A few years back, he *burp* he invites me over to his *burp* sh***y house and like starts talkin' to me about nonsense and I accidentally break one of his things and he like freaked out and kicked me out. It was an *burp* accident. But yeah. Moko Gyou is a king who hates Fang Shing. I was just makin' a joke. An inside joke."

"Why the hell would you make a joke that none of us understand. And you knew we didn't understand. The hell is wrong with you, man?" Mr. T replied. "Well *burp* jeez, T. Didn't know you would freak out like that. It was just a joke, T." Mr. T sighed and shook his head before resuming to what he was doing.

After a few moments passed, Jonathan asked the group something. "Hey. We're still searching for the key to get us out here. I'm fine with taking some time to look for it but I'd like someone to go with me. We're gonna start taking shifts for searching for it. I go out with someone and come back. If I don't find it, two more people go out and search somewhere else. We'll take turns like that. Now who wants to be the first to go with me?" Morty was the first to speak up. "Not it. I-I'm not it. I'd like to just take a break right now. Take a long nap, maybe. My legs are killing me."

Rick glanced over to Morty and spoke with distaste. "Wow, Morty. You gonna be a little lazy los-" Morty interrupted Rick with anger. "No, Rick. No. You dragged me along with you. You did this. I don't know how many times I must say this. I wish I were home. You messed this all up. Why can't you be like a normal grandfather? Why can't you just take me out to get ice cream? Or tell boring stories of your childhood? Or be embarrassingly controversial?" Rick sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, Morty. And I'm sorry about your hand. I hope it will get better. And I know you think that if you were to die, I'd just replace you. But I won't. And I wouldn't. I'll do the shift this time. And I'll make sure that you won't ever have to. You need to let your hand heal. We have an odd number of people anyways." Morty smiled lightly. "Th-thanks, Rick."

So Jonathan and Rick set off to find the key to getting leaving Tong Nou. They searched for ~3 hours and came back with no new findings. Then T and Bruce set for the search for the same amount of time with no findings either. This search continued for two days. Morty felt guilty for not ever going and told them multiple times that he was fit to search. But Rick insisted he not go. And the team didn't really mind him staying.

It was 11:20 AM. Rick and Jonathan had been walking for about an hour, searching for the "key." Rick moved his flashlight around before he spotted something in the dark. It was a bus sized object with tons of switches, screens, and keyboards. Rick laughed as he dragged his hands across the object. "Wubalubadubdub! We *burp* found it! The supercomputer! This thing will get us home." Rick exclaimed as Jonathan was still confused. "Supercomputer? What?"

"*burp* Yeah. They have a *burp* computer like this in a specific tower here. That computer registers *burp* life. This computer how- *burp* however, can transport entities. That's our ticket home. Let's mark this area and go back to the group following our path. We'll tell them and move camp here."

Sure enough, they went back to the group, told them about the discovery, and returned to the computer with everyone. Once they were there, everyone had questions. Morty, who was examining it, proposed a question. "Huh? What language is the words on the screen, Rick? It looks like Japanese." Jonathan immediately arose. "Hey. I speak Japanese. It's my first language." Mr. T glanced to Jonathan in question. "Japanese is your first language? How? You were raised in the UK, right?" Jonathan replied. "Yes sir. I was raised in the UK. But everyone I knew also spoke Japanese. We said english words too... occasionally." Everyone was still confused with what he was saying, but didn't care to reply. Jonathan walked over to the computer and tried to work with it, but he simply couldn't. "I can understand the language. It talks about souls, time, and coordinates or something. I just don't understand. I have a PC at SHIELD, I just don't know why this is so much more difficult. It is impenetrable." Rick rolled his eyes and replied. "Well your personal computer is a bit different than this. But. I think I have a solution. I know the perfect guy to fix this..."

"...who?" Mr. T asked after a few moments of silence. "What? No. It was just supposed to *burp* like cut off there. Don't talk. That was gonna be the last sentence. It'd be like a mystery or *burp* or something. Just leave off on that note."

"Well we aren't going to follow you somewhere random because you say so. We don't need a cliffhanger. We need to get out of here before we die. Tell us who he is and where to find him." Mr. T replied.

"*burp* Fine. His name is Tou. He is a nerd. He has glasses. He can help us. I've met him before. We'll *burp* go up there, get him, get back down, leave. Happy now? It makes it less cool because you *burp* you guys know what's gonna happen now. Thanks for ruining it all."


	13. Chapter 13 - As Many As Four Tens

[13] Oh God Why (The Series): Chapter Thirteen - As Many as Four Tens

"Rise and shine, Rock. It is time to get on the move." Blues said to Rock, waiting for him to wake up. Rock soon woke up from his sleep with Rush his dog laying down beside him. Rush stayed up all night guarding the two from evils that lurked in the desert. As luck would have it, the desert was abandoned of foes, except for the piffling scorpions and horned vipers here and there. Rock and Blues were resting in a junkyard there, as they had been doing for a couple of days.

Rock stood up and dusted himself off as Rush jumped up aside him. Blues had already packed everything they needed for the next couple of days or however long they would be gone. The three got on the move. They walked the dry desert for endless hours. They really only required fuel when they were hurt, and all of them were in great shape. The days were burning hot and the nights were freezing cold. Whenever one of them was tired, they'd hop on Rush and let him fly them around for a bit. Due to Rush being an advanced robotic canine, he was able to transform and have a jet-like feature. His legs would withdraw and be replaced by jets. Then, he could fly around and seat one person. Whenever Mega Man or Proto Man were exhausted, one of them would hop on Rush and let him fly them around for a bit until they regained stamina.

"What has Alexander Luthor done though, Blues?" Rock asked his older brother.

"A plentiful of things. He has tried to enslave humanity and take over the universe. He steals too. He has stolen ideas, weapons, and even took forty cakes. That's as many as four tens. And that's terrible."

A full day and night passed of traveling and soon they arrived at a large base in the desert. The base was funded by the U.S. government and Alexander Luthor, Mega Man's target. Mega Man had experience with entering bases before, so entering this one was no different. They had a few confrontations with some men, but they handled them with ease. Rock, Blues, and Rush entered the underground lair beneath the base. It was a gigantic area. Several rooms over was Alexander Luthor who was working.

"Ah, Miss Graves. It is almost complete. Eighteen more hours before my death machine is done. This is something that surpasses every other work I have done. It is well earned too, as it cost me fifty million dollars to make. This is LexCorp's greatest invention. It shall certainly rid the world of the bastard who threatens LexCorp and humankind," Luthor said to his assistant in a quiet, large room. Alexander Luthor was a middle-aged American billionaire who craved power. He was a despicable man, but acted nice to the public. He had a slightly tall figure and a bald head. He wore is dark blue suit and rested in a chair behind a control board. His assistant Mercy Graves spoke to him as she read from a clipboard. "Master Luthor, the interview with TIME is scheduled tomorrow at five. You are to go over funding Gotham's Rebuilding Movement, helping third-world countries, and how the water pipes should be cleaner. This should really boost your public view. Everyone is loving you". Luthor chuckled and nodded. "Well, I am a genius. Perhaps one day I'll even be the president," Luthor joked. "Only in an alternate universe that would happen" Mercy replied.

Mercy Graves left the room in a few short moments while Alexander continued to work. He was working diligently on a being that could posses super strength, flight, regenerative skin and limbs, and much more. It was something to combat Luthor's greatest foe who always got in the way. Alexander's artificial super-being was still being made, and needed approximately eighteen hours to finish and be fully developed. Luthor closed his eyes, resting before Mega Man and Proto Man rushed into the room. Lex stood up and glanced to the two with one of his thin and dark eyebrows raised. "Ah, cybernetic mercenaries. I assume the 'Justice League' sent you here. Because I did not authorize visitors."

Both Rock and Blues were in fighting stances, as was Rush. Blues, being Rock's older brother, spoke first. "I am Proto Man. And this is Mega Man. And that is Rush. We are here to take you to authority. We have heard rumors of you, Dr. Luthor. We know that you are planning something evil!"

Alexander Luthor chuckled and grabbed the gun that rested on the table next to him. "Oh, children. You can not take me to 'authority'. I fund the authority's weapons. I am destined to win a Nobel Prize of some sorts. Also, you can just call me Lex. Now I suggest you kids scurry off to your homes. This is an important and secret room. I couldn't afford for you to break anything in here. Well, I could, but I do not wish to. Leave."

Mega Man began running around to the left of Lex whilst Proto ran to the right. Proto Man began charging up a blast in his arm canon. Lex turned to Mega Man and shot a large bright beam of green through his gun. Mega Man jumped over the projectile and began shooting at Lex when he landed back on the ground. Proto Man shot his charged up bolt at Lex, forcing Lex to fall down to the ground in pain. Luthor reached his hand into his pocket and remained still on the floor while Blues walked over to him, preparing to take him away to a jail. But as Proto got close, Luthor quickly shifted around and stabbed Proto Man with a taser-like object, electrifying him. He couldn't handle the strong overpowering zaps and fell to the ground in dead faint. Luthor stood up and dusted himself off. "You did not think it were to be that easy, did you? I shall not allow aliens like you roam and ruin my Earth. You do not belong on this planet."

Mega Man kept a stern face and shot a spiked object at Luthor. It missed and punctured into the wall behind him, beeping before it let off a small explosion. "We are not aliens," Rock said before shooting another grappling bomb. This one also missed and exploded on a wall after several seconds. Mega Man shot his own robotic hand off, guiding it to punch Lex in the face. Another mechanical hand replaced that one in its place on Mega Man's arm.

Luthor walked backwards and entered a green and purple war-suit. The right gauntlet on the war-suit extracted a large bright energy blade. Mega Man had a feeling that Lex would be a much stronger adversary. And now that Proto Man was unconscious, it was going to be difficult.

Another continent away, Kujo and Rogers housed their own deathly problems. They had just engaged fight with a large dragon at the London airport. The dragon circled the large military inside the airport before firing off several missiles that hit large groups of men, killing them with large explosions. The dragon charged up kinetic breath, a red beam of plasma that would shoot out if the dragon were to exhale. It aimed its attack at a pack of cops, preparing to fry them. Captain America threw his shield at the dragon's head, making it direct its attention to Steve and Jotaro. They both ran to the side quickly as the beast shot out the red beam, demolishing a chunk of the airport. They barely dodged death. Several more men in the military entered the room. One equipped a missile launcher. He got down on his knee from a distance, aimed, and fired the missile at the beast. But the dragon simply blocked the missile with its large mechanical tail. It was now obvious that this creature was practically invulnerable to their attacks. Most cops fled the room at this point. Fighting this creature was near impossible for Jotaro and the Captain. Not only did they have to take down this untouchable creature, they had to also fight the Space Pirates that surrounded them. It was even more difficult with a loud blaring siren going off that warned any nearby citizen of the great disturbance. Captain America could not handle the dragon and all the Space Pirates. They knocked and shot him around. Jotaro held his ground, but only barely.

Suddenly, entering the room, was a small space ship. Two heroes ran out of it. It was Barkley and Samus. Cleanthony was also there. Barkley and Cleanthony began taking care of the Space Pirates while Samus focused on the dragon. This deadly dragon was none other than Samus' arch nemesis, Ridley. Ridley was the Space Pirate military commander. No matter how many times Samus defeated him, he always came back stronger and more powerful. "I will end you this time, Ridley. You have cost us too many lives."

The intelligent Ridley replied back to Samus. "If only I had killed you when you were still a little girl.." Ridley said before shooting a missile off at Samus. "Woah, it can speak?" Captain America questioned, astonished as he laid near death on the ground. Ridley turned to Steve Rogers and smiled before swiping its giant claws against Steve's left leg. Ridley's claws stabbed deeply into the Captain's leg and tore up the muscle. Captain America was thrown violently against the wall with a thud from Ridley's single clout. Jotaro hustled over to Steve to try to aid him.

Barkley dribbled the ball, waiting for Cleanthony to be open. Once Cleanthony was open, Barkley overhead passed it to him. Once Cleanthony maintained and was dribbling the ball, Barkley beat up some Space Pirates. One of the Space Pirates attempted to steal Barkley's weapon from Cleanthony. He dodged the pirate and bounce passed it back to Barkley. Barkley chucked the ball at Ridley's face once it was back in his possession. The ball caught fire and violently bashed Ridley on the head before bouncing off. The ball was about to bounce out of Barkley and Cleanthony's reach but thankfully Barkley pulled out his stand and Space Jam caught the rebound. Space Jam bounced the ball between his legs and drove the basketball out of the enemies reach. Barkley hand motioned to Space Jam and then did the exact same motion to Cleanthony. Cleanthony Early nodded and watched as the basketball was passed to Barkly. As soon as Barkley touched the basketball, he chest passed it to Cleanthony. Early dribbled the ball for three seconds before passing the ball directly to Space Jam. Space Jam is a stand, so Cleanthony physically cannot see him. Space Jam can only be seen by other stand users such as Barkley or Jotaro. But Cleanthony didn't need to see Space Jam to pass the ball to him. They were playing Basketball. And if Space Jam had the correct positioning, Cleanthony could pass it right to him. And as expected, Space Jam was right where he needed to be and he caught the ball directly. Then, with his great strength, Space Jam hurled the ball at the chest of a Space Pirate. The basketball traveling at light speed ripped through the alien's chest and tore through several more aliens' chests. After tearing through tens of aliens, one of them actually caught the ball and began trying to keep it away from Barkley and Cleanthony.

While they were fighting off the Space Pirates and Jotaro tended to Captain America, Samus was fighting one to one with Ridley. Samus may have been much smaller than Ridley, but she had tons of gadgets and strategy to combat his strong hits. Samus dodged a near fatal arm swipe by Ridley and quickly shot a missile back at him followed by some spazer beam shots from her arm canon. Ridley blocked the projectiles with his tail. Samus now knew that she would need to be defensive until given the chance to strike back. Ridley shot a fireball at Samus that she tried to shoot with normal beams before realizing that the fireball wasn't destructible by her beams. She quickly rolled out of the way before the fireball burned her. He then shot another fireball out. Samus quickly changed her normal beam to an ice beam and froze the fireball before it could cause her damage. She moved to a different angle and continued to wait for the right moment to strike. Ridley shot off a weak missile that caused Samus minimal damage and then shot out another fireball. Unlike the missile shot, Samus was able to act quickly and shoot and freeze the fireball. Ridley reared his head back and let out a shriek before charging at Samus to tackle her. This did far more damage than the missile did. Ridley flew up into the air for a moment before landing back down away from her. She stood up and got back into an agile stance. She realized his chest where there was little armor was open and decided to fire a beam off at him. The shot landed and caused an electrical feedback throughout his cybernetic armor. Ridley reared his head back again, preparing to tackle her. But during his shriek this time, Samus shot a beam at his mouth, preventing him from charging. He stumbled around for a moment and Samus shot at his chest again. Now Ridley got on all fours, protecting his chest from Samus. While his mouth was open, Samus shot another beam at his mouth, stunning him. He fell back and Samus shot a charged up beam at his chest. Ridley roared in pain. This was Samus' moment. She dashed to Ridley while his mouth was open and jumped on his lower jaw. She kept his upper jaw open with her left hand and aimed her right hand with the arm canon down his mouth. She then fired a super missile directly down his throat. She jumped away and with in a few seconds, a gigantic explosion went off, catching the attention of everyone at the airport. Ridley's blood shot over everyone. The Space Pirate possessing Barkley's basketball dropped it and ran off with the rest of the Space Pirate army.

Samus smeared the blood off her suit's mask and looked around to see a now nearly deserted airport. All living people that stood left were the Captain, Jotaro, Barkley, and Cleanthony. Now that Steve was back to health, Jotaro looked around at the scene, seeing Barkley and his stand. "Wh... another Stand User.." Jotaro said with a puzzled look. Barkley glanced to Jotaro, seeing that Jotaro could see his stand. Barkley ran to Jotaro and grabbed his throat firmly, nearly choking him. "Who are you?! Did you give this to me? Where is the Hell B-ball!?" Barkley yelled, distressed. Cleanthony began running to pry Barkley off of the stranger but Jotaro just punched him in the stomach. Barkley released Jotaro's neck and held his stomach in pain. "I don't know you. I doubt you know me. We are just both Stand Users. I do not know what a Hell B-ball is. Do not harm me unless you are challenging me!" Jotaro said, feeling the bruise on his neck. Barkley scoffed before sighing and apologizing. "Sorry, sir. I am just in distress. A powerful weapon is missing. And I just... I guess I just suspect anyone I see." Captain America managed to stand up with Cleanthony helping him up. "I hate to interrupt this catch up but I'd like to ask if all of you could follow me to the London SHIELD headquarters. If you don't mind, we'd like to do some interviews. Just gather information. And I know you are familiar with the place, Kujo" The tired Cap said. None of them seemed to object going. Samus wanted to stay on the move but she was soon convinced to go. So with Ridley dead and a large portion of the Space Pirate army abandoning London, the group set off.


End file.
